Fate Absolute Distortion
by Over Shot
Summary: In an alternate universe, the grail begins to arise again but with a certain defect. Mana begins to leak from the grail, thus bringing on a new threat in the grail war. Two masters along with their servants, enter the battle in order to make their true wishes reality.
1. Fujiyoshida Summoning

On a warm August day near night time, a boy named Shade wakes up from his long night of desperation, gets dressed, eats his meal of the day and leaves his one room-apartment. Shade was heading to the festival which was held regularly. He held a backpack which held the materials needed to summon a servant, along with some snacks in case he were to get hungry later at night. He didn't have many friends due to his focus on getting ready for the war;he did have many acquaintances though.

"I can't wait for the festival...Though, I might miss the fireworks."

Having time before nightfall Shade took his time walking to the festival while listening to music on his mp3 player. Shoving his way through crowds he reached the festival later than he expected. Once there, he also tried to win a game at a stand so he could get a few extra goldfish. To his discomfort, he had to wait in line and had failed to bribe the stand owner to let him cut to the front.

"Damn bastards..."

After gathering a few goldfish, he walked around the festival with an angry look on his face. He hated to see people laughing and talking.

"Oh crap!"

He hid behind a small chair. In the nearby distance, he saw some students from school, a few of which were too pushy. If they saw him, he'd surely be dragged along with them the whole night. He hated other people and he only wanted to be left alone; however, people around him would always try to get him to open up and to spend time with them.

"Off to the hill I guess."

Shade ran off to a large hill that had a cherry blossom tree at the peak and was fairly a good distance away from the festival. He reached the top and placed the materials on the ground and drew the summoning circle. The sacrifices consisted of dead animals he found on the street and a few goldfish from the festival. Finally, he placed his relic in the center. His relic was a necklace with a stainless steel cross with a diamond in the center that he had found in a field of dead plants with a one sole blue rose in within a patch of vibrant green grass. He felt a strange power emanating from the necklace. He took it and the only living plants in the field withered away, he would later decide to use the relic assuring himself that an item with such power wou undoubtedly grant him victory. He assured himself that he would win with his servant.

"Ah, the fireworks are starting now, huh."

He looked back to where the festival was being held as the fireworks were launched up into the air.

"Time to start..."

He chanted the spell to summon his servant.

"What the-!"

A bright light appeared just as the fireworks exploded. The tree caught on fire from the summoning and Shade was on the ground from being startled by the blast.

"Considering you're the only one here, I'll take it that you're my master."

The servant switched out of his knight armor and into his noble attair. While asking, the unassuming slightly older young man who was now wearing the necklace; looked down at Shade as if he was speaking to a child.

"Uh...yeah"

In awe, Shade enthusiastically looked up at his servant.

"Hmm...How lucky of you to summon the conqueror of the world, I am of the Emperor class. My name is Christian Alpizar."

He helped Shade up before looking at the fireworks.

"It's kind of you to set up such a welcoming surprise for me.

Emperor didn't know that the fireworks weren't really for him, but his master just decided to let him believe that it was for him.

"Lets head into the city; it's time to look for the other servants."

Shade said with unshaken resolve.

"I would like to see what is down where all the lights are first."

Emperor said out of curiosity

"It is already beginning to end and we need to begin the war."

"Let's get going then before we are late."

"Fine"

They walked down the hill to the now dimming festival. The stands were closing rapidly, but Emperor had spotted a taiyaki stand that had not yet closed. He then had Shade reluctantly give him the appropriate currency to buy one. Shade refused to stand in line with him and sat down nearby. Upon consuming the pastry Emperor assured Shade that he had been satisfied and was ready to begin the war. The two then went to a secluded area, blue mist briefly covered Emperor as his full knight armor appeared on him; he then carried Shade and flew towards the city.

* * *

-Around sunset that day-

A teenage girl grabbed a scythe and walked out of her house. Her name was Saya and she was a weird yet kind person.

"Hello world~!"

She shouted out since there was no one around. She was ready for the next Grail War and had acquired her relic a whole year before hand. It was a wooden cross from a very long ago.

She ran to the nearest church to summon her servant. She thought it would be better for her servant to be summoned in a place that would suit someone from that religion.

"Hello Father Wahasane, may I summon my servant here?"

She happily asked the priest what looked like a cowboy hat and a scar on his left cheek that seemed to intentionally look like a cross.

"Yes you may, but I'm afraid you'll have to leave immediately afterwards. No masters are allowed inside unless they wish for advice or if they seek protection until the war ends."

The priest moved out of the way to let Saya inside of the church.

"It's already sunset isn't it."

She said to herself. She usually talked to herself due to her lack of friends; in fact, one of the reasons she wanted a servant was so that she could have someone to talk to.

Saya drew the summoning circle and placed the wooden cross in the center of it. She came into possesion of this relic when she had Father Wahasane go find a relic for her while he took his vacation the previous year. Saya was hoping to summon an angel or some historical figure from that religion; she assumed that they wouldn't have much raw power, but someone like a high ranking angel might have strong magic. She said a short prayer before the summoning.

"Amen..."

She then chanted the spell.

"AHH!"

She let out a scream at the sudden burst of mist from the summoning circle that had rapidly enveloped the room. There was a person in the center of the mist. His blade cut the wooden cross in half before speaking.

"Did something go wrong!? Are you okay!?"

Father Wahasane rushed into the church.

"So you're my master..? I look forward to working with you."

The servant looked at Saya as he said this. He certainly wasn't an angel, but he looked more like a lightly armored warrior. He looked as if he were around her age.

"I'm Saya Correa, I hope we can get along and win the grail."

She bowed to her servant nervously.

"You don't have to be so formal. I'm Sykaro of the Crusader class."

He rubbed the top of her head as he smiled at her.

"R-right! Let's get going."

She immediately said with a hint of hesitation. They both walked towards the exit of the church together and walked by Wahasane.

"So the church has damaged you too..."

Crusader quietly whispered this to Wahasane as they both walked past him. The priest stood still for a few seconds before looking back at him immediately with a sense of fear. He intended to stop them, but the two had already exited the church.

"Here, take two of my daggers for protection."

He handed his master the daggers even though she would hardly need them considering the scythe she was carrying.

"Oh, thanks."

She happily took them. As much as she wanted to talk to him, she knew that their purpose was to defeat the other servants.

"So let's go hunting~!"

She shouted childishly as they both happily walked near the festival.

* * *

-Around early dawn that day-

"The city is so pretty~"

The girl shouted after exiting the airport. She called a taxi and got a ride to the edge of the city.

"So this is Aokigahara..."

She held her bag tightly before wandering inside the forest.

"How creepy."

After a few minutes of walking deeper inside the forest, she had already seen several decaying bodies. She saw a tent nearby and went to see if anyone was inside.

She peeked inside and saw someone about to stab himself.

"No! Don't do that!"

She went forward and took the knife from the man.

"Don't you know that your life is precious! If you were to die, people would be sad, even strangers will too."

She slowly started to cry as the man gave a second thought.

"Your right...I'll live my life and stop hating myself."

The man smiled at her and exited the tent with her. He turned around to start packing his belongings back into his hiking bag; he then felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Too bad, you should really plan more if you wanna get ahead in life."

The girl happily said this as she stabbed him over and over. Now in shock, the man couldn't talk anymore; all he could do was lie on the ground and feel the pain of the stabbing until he bled to death.

"FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN~!"

She shouted while she even started to cut off his limbs. She picked up his severed head.

"My name is Minako Rerlasaura, pleasure to meet you mister."

She smiled at the head and kicked it away before running deep into the forest while swinging the man's dismembered arm and leg.

"Here we are."

She had drawn the summoning circle with the blood from the arm and leg. She then placed a lit torch in the center. She chanted the spell to summon her servant.

The servant appeared before her and greeted her.

"I am the goddess Hecate of the caster class, if you are my master then speak."

Hecate ordered her master.

"I'm Minako Rerlasaura, your master in this Grail War."

She kneeled down to her servant.

"Let's get to work then, master."

Hecate began to create her workshop, an area that would boost her spells and serve as a base of operations. She planned to finish before night would arrive.

"Let's have fun killing~"

Minako set up her tent and other items for later.

* * *

Co-author Red's notes: Don't get all mad about this story. We will be getting stuff incorrect about the nasuverse. This story is mainly to entertain. At first I didn't want to make up our own servants, but co-author Blue persuaded me to make my own custom servant. I soon realized that it was a good idea for the story.

Co-author Blue's notes:We will be adding character illustrations at a later time, please enjoy the story. Look at them so you can image the characters more clearly.


	2. Brutal Reception

-At night, near the edge of Fujiyoshida Park-

The master and servant both walk along side by side, scouting for enemy servants.

"This is so boring..."

Saya let out a yawn. They had been walking around for quite a while now since Crusader had been summoned.

"C'mon, let's sit on the swings then."

Crusader decided to let her have a break, besides it would be a good opportunity to try to get to know her better.

"So, what's your wish?"

Crusader went straight for his question. Saya gave him a stern look as she casually swung back and forth.

"You have to earn it."

She coldly answered him. She stopped swinging and looked directly at him.

"Your chance of earning it can go up if you tell me your wish though."

She asked him. Crusader looked up at the stars for a few seconds before giving his answer.

"To have had God help us during the crusades...If he or maybe any other deity at all had helped, the amount of soldiers killed would had been lower and maybe my friends would have survived."

He looked back at her with a smile of reassurance.

"Maybe now I can hear that wish I had to earn."

He poked her cheek playfully even though she was making a guilty face for asking about his wish.

"F-fine! You'll have to wait until we get to my house though."

She said this, but Crusader wasn't paying attention.

"Saya, stand back..."

He immediately stood up and took out his sword while Saya took a few steps back.

There was a man who was in samurai armor, and he held two swords. He was likely a servant of the saber class.

"Two step, three..."

The servant mumbled to himself before beginning his assault.

At great speed, he took two long steps towards Crusader and launched three consecutive attacks, all of which were blocked with difficulty. The enemy servant was surprised that his very own attacks were weaker only when the swords met, even with the great force behind each strike. His strength wasn't reduced much, but he just didn't anticipate it and he had trouble adjusting himself before the three strikes ended.

"Damn he's fast."

Crusader went on the offensive and tried to cut the enemy's wrist to slow down his katana's movements. This failed as the dual wielder's abnormal speed quickly deflected his attack and countered.

"Be careful."

Saya shouted out as her servant took and dealt hits repeatedly in his swordfight against the samurai.

Considering his status as a samurai, this would mean that he's definitely Japanese, thus giving him a major stat boost in this country.

"My best chance against this guy would be to use my Noble Phantasm to finish this quick, but that would also mean that he'd try to counter it by using his own too. I can't risk Saya getting caught in my attack either."

He looked back at his master. Realizing that he distracted himself, he jumped back and steadied his sword.

The two warriors stared at each other waiting for the next move to be made. The samurai prepared to start his next attack.

"Seven round step, five."

He quickly took three steps, within a second he was simply an inch away from Crusader. Caught off guard; barely managed to block, dodge, and then block the next three attacks.

"WHOAH WHOAH WHOAH!"

A servant and a master crashed in between them, stopping by the slide nearby. This was the intention of the servant since he likes to make big entrances.

"I thought I told you to slow down or else we'd be found! It's bad enough that we had to stop for some taiyaki on the way here!"

Shade grabbed a pebble and threw it at his servant's head, but strange waves emanating from his servant caused the pebble to whither away due to it's small size.

"..."

Emperor didn't notice that Shade was talking.

"Don't ignore me!"

Emperor stood up slowly after analyzing the other servants, notice of his master on the ground.

"Get up, you're making us look weak."

Emperor dragged him to his feet.

"So who would like to have the honor of being my first opponent?"

Shade hid behind the slide while Emperor made his proclamation.

"How odd are they?"

Saya said to herself, mostly referring to Shade.

"Hey servant, my battle with you is now over. I'll now battle this man."

The samurai couldn't turn down a challenge from anyone.

"Right, just know that I'll be waiting for our next match."

Crusader smiled at him before carrying Saya away.

"H-hey! Let go of me~!"

Saya's voice could be heard from a distance, anyone could tell that she was blushing.

"Hmm...A dual wielder, I have much experience fighting those of your style. This will be fun, but before we start our duel, let me introduce myself. I am of the emperor class."

"I...am of the saber class."

"Then let's begin!"

Emperor quickly drew his long sword, readied his shield, and the two began their duel.

"Five step, seven"

Saber's raw strength was beyond Emperor's, he continuously pushed him back with his dual-blades striking the rival blade and shield.

"His strength is overwhelming for a dual-wielder"

Shade talked to himself as he watched his servant having difficulties in his duel.

Emperor repelled the enemy's attacks with his shield but saber was too fast for any attacks to land a hit.

Saber was too elusive for him or anyone for that matter; one would have to anticipate his movements to land a hit. On the other hand, emperor's shield was a good defense against a swift enemy with strong strikes.

Emperor levitated up into the air to lure Saber up. His plan worked, Saber jumped up to him with ease, but was rammed into the ground by Emperor's large shield. Saber regained his posture in time to get into a firm stance to push Emperor away using both swords.

Their swords clashed over and over without delivering even a single scratch to each other as they quickly tired each other out.

"Ok, think...The enemy is of the Saber class, he duel-wields, and looks like a samurai..."

A thought occurred to shade.

"What the-! That's so cheating! No wonder Emperor is having a tough time with him!"

He continued to watch the two fight, but he felt a pain in his left hand.

"GRAHHH!"

An arrow had been shot into shade's left hand. Shade fell down in complete pain.

"Shade!" Emperor turned back and ran to his master.

"Don't forget the current matter at hand.." Saber blocked his path and thrusted both his swords down at emperor. Even though Emperor just barely managed to block the attack, it was powerful enough to push him back into the nearby jungle gym destroying it.

"Who said I forgot?"

Emperor said with a smirk under his helmet.

"..."

Saber just stood in the same spot focused on Emperor.

"Damn, I need to rescue shade, but if i don't focus on Saber then I'll be finished. If I don't focus on Saber then Shade will be killed...Either way I'm finished!"

Blood leaked from his head. Exhausted, having to use his sword to support him while he rose up from the wreckage.

"I need to get out of here, I'll be killed if I stay here."

Shade said this while attempting to stop his hand from bleeding. He got out of his hiding spot and ran as fast as he could away from the park. Just as he was nearing the exit, he could hear a whistling sound of an arrow coming at him.

"Shade you fool!"

Emperor shouted as he turned towards his master. Both saber and emperor sensed another servant nearby.

"RAAAAHHHHHH!"

A large man is foreign clothing blocked the arrow with his large wooden blade. Clearly this man was of the berserker class. His reasons for saving an enemy master was unknown. Shade managed to get away from the park.

"Wha-?"

Saber was caught by surprise by a thin beam shot at him and jumped back, but he was forced to block against it and was blown away into the ground.

"Shade!"

Emperor had shot a thin beam from the tip of his sword as a diversion for him to fly towards his master.

"About time..."

Shade complained while breathing deeply due to exhaustion.

"Thanks..."

Emperor said this to Berserker while flying over as he flew over the large servant. He picked up shade and flew him home as Shade gave him directions there.

"Why did you save the enemy..?"

Saber gave a serious look to berserker as he walked towards him with both his swords in hand.

"Because that kind of death wouldn't had been good for his glory, just like how you didn't kill him because your honor and pride wouldn't allow it." Berserker went into spirit form and saber left the park.

* * *

-On a rooftop nearby-

"Good, we may have failed in killing him, but we got good info on the them. Next time you see that berserker, I want you to immediately use your noble phantasm."

A man in an Indian garb walked up to Assassin and placed his hand on servant's shoulder.

"For peace, right?" Assassin looked to his master with uncertainty.

"Yes, let's not take the initiative until we've seen every servant OK."

"Right."

Assassin went into spirit form. The master looked over the city lights while sitting on the edge of the rooftop.


	3. Temporary Solace

-Shade's apartment-

The pair entered the room with haste in search of shade's medical supplies. Shade gathers some ice from his refrigerator into a bag to numb his hand while emperor searched through random drawers for the supplies.

"Here they are."

Emperor found the medical kit and rushed over to Shade.

"Cut off the metal tip of the arrow first before pulling it out using the feathered end."

"Right, now stay still"

Emperor did as instructed and wrapped shade's hand in bandages. Shade passed out. Emperor picked him up and put him down on his bed with the ice pack still on his hand.

"How pathetic...To think a minor wound caused him to pass out."

Emperor was about to go into his spirit form, but he spotted Shade's open backpack on the ground. He walked over to it and saw some chocolate inside along with other foods.

"It feels like forever since I've had this delicacy"

Emperor immediately took the chocolate bar and ate it. After finishing, he turned off the lights and secured the door before going into spirit form.

* * *

-Outside Saya's house-

The two finally arrived to their base. A simple girl like her is obviously still living at home after all.

"I'm getting a strange feeling about this."

Crusader gave a stern look. He got a feeling that he never encountered in life, maybe he felt nervous about entering a girl's home for the first time.

"There's nothing strange about my house!"

She made an irritated look with her hands at her hips before opening the door. They entered the house which was oddly colorful on the inside.

"Mom~ I'm home, I brought a friend over if that's alright with you."

Saya led him up the stairs. Her mother was drying a plate when she went to greet them.

"OK, that's fine dear, just...Eh!?" She was beyond surprised seeing a boy going up with her only daughter into her room. She then glared at him as Crusader returned the favor with an awkward look.

"Oh, this is my friend Sykaro. My...boyfriend?"

She looked down slowly with a blush.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Crusader backed away a bit at the sudden turn of events.

"When did this happen?!"

Her mother walked closer towards the supposed "couple". Saya took a deep breath.

"We met at school two months ago and it was love at first sight, he is an orphan too, and ran away from his relative's home a week ago and I barely found out today and insisted that he come live here for awhile. So it would be fantastic if you would let him live here for a few weeks."

They both gave Saya a look as if they wanted to say "Are you serious?".

"Look, considering the circumstances that he's in. He can stay here as long as he continues to attend school and that he sleeps on the couch."

"Thanks mom~!" She ran up her to her room with delight.

"But your friend is going to have to go to sleep right now, same for you too."

She went back to the kitchen and continued drying the dishes.

"...Apparently, I'm now an orphan...again"

Crusader then walked to the living room and attempted to sleep on the couch.

* * *

-Deep inside Aokigahara-

"Caster~ When are you gonna be ready for battle?"

Minako walked around in a circle with a bored look as she drew in the dirt with a stick.

"I'm always ready for battle, but before I go fight, this area needs to be constructed into a proper place for me to reside in."

Caster used her advanced abilities of necromancy to reanimate the corpses out of two dead bodies that she found in the forest; that obeyed her every order. Her workshop was almost complete.

"Rahh...I wanna have some fun!"

Minako was already frustrated with her servant. She had already thought several times about using a command seal, but she thought that if her servant didn't go along of her own will, she won't have as much fun in the war.

A bush behind Minako rustled silently. They paid no mind to it since they were in a forest after all, there's bound to be some animals near them. This was no animal though. It leaped from the bush toward Minako, while shouting an unnatural sound.

"What the hell is that!?"

Minako was caught by surprise. In fear, all she could do was to watch the monster fly towards her.

"So, those demons still linger huh."

Caster shot a flame from her hand towards the flying demon. The demon was blown towards the ground away from Minako as it screeched while burning alive.

"What...was that?"

Minako hid behind caster who showed a bit of interest in the demon.

"Hmm...That was a demon, although that kind of spiritual demon stopped appearing long ago."

Caster was delighted but also concerned at the same time. They had no knowledge of the Grail's location nor of the fact that it was leaking mana into the area, thus bringing past demons to life.

The leakage of mana spread each day. For now, it only reached as far as half of Aokigahara starting from the center. Although, they usually couldn't appear during the day, they could manage to manifest at night. Spiritual demons don't serve much of a threat as the actual demons that would require a counter-guardian to appear. They have the potential to damage servants, but their power is fairly weak. Even at present, spiritual demons still exist and are killed off by the church. No one from the church nor anyone else from the association is allowed to be near the area of the grail war or anywhere nearby until the current war ends. The only people allowed are the ones sent to participate in the grail war and the overseer sent to watch over the grail war and to protect anyone who seeks protection at the church.

"Demons? Can you raise more dead people to protect me please?"

Minako timidly asked after the demon disappeared.

"Of course, my workshop is finished now anyways."

Caster instructed her undead thralls to protect Minako from any demons that come near her while Caster wanders into the forest to gather more corpses.


	4. Social Day

-In a warehouse-

"You imbecile! What were you thinking, saving an enemy master like that!?"

The master of Berserker, Lucian Taisuki yelled at his servant.

"His glory would have been tarnished with a death such as that."

Berserker gave him a straight forward answer with absolutely no emotion.

"You..."

Lucian was conflicted. He could easily use a command seal to make sure it doesn't happen again, but in doing so he would lose the respect of his servant.

Berserker is a special case of mad enhancement. Although his rank wasn't all that high in madness, his origin allowed him to switch between being mad enhanced and being completely sane with his normal parameters of power. His identity was that of Tlahuicole, the fearsome Tlaxcaltec warrior.

"If you let another master evade death with your help, I'll be sure that you go mad and go on a massacre in the city."

"...Yes, master..."

Lucian knew how people thought; his predictions were so precise thatsome could even call him a psychic. In reality, he was just a sociopath. His only flaw would be how easily he would lose his temper when something unexpected happens, but as long as they go through with his prediction of them, he'll stay calm.

"May I go now?"

"Go ahead."

Berserker liked to take walks through the city every now and then to enjoy the peace and to help out the locals. Although, his master didn't really care what berserker did as long as he would come to his aid when he needed him

* * *

-Fujiyoshida park-

"They really caused havoc here, didn't they."

A female master with the name of Ayaka Yusari and her servant stood by the park that has recently undergone construction while a news report was held.

"Why...You made me miss this battle!"

The servant shouted in a childish manner. He was of the saber class. Normally, there would be no chance that a second saber class servant would be summoned under the normal conditions of the grail, but they had yet to discover the reason themselves. The servant was a a young man who wielded a sword, although he was wearing a casual outfit at the moment. He was kind but also childish in a few ways. His true identity is that of Angantyr Heidreikson.

"It's not my fault that you wanted to win a stuffed animal at one of the stands!"

"Hmm...yeah, I guess you're right. Just like how you couldn't resist staring at the big cat plushie they had up there."

"Sh-shut up!..Some king you are."

From afar, the two didn't seem to get along, however that was only because their interests would always seem to oppose each other.

"Anyways, look at the tracks there."

Ayaka pointed at the steps.

"From the looks of it, there could have been a battle involving a rider from the looks of the ground..."

"The police also found a broken arrow, so an archer probably interrupted them."

"Can we go now? I wanna go to the arcade or something before we go looking for the enemy later."

Saber loved his free time and tried to take advantage of every free moment he had. Ayaka occasionally accepted his invitations to places as long as he agreed to do what she tells him at night.

"Yeah yeah, I'm not paying for your tokens though."

"No problem, I found a 20$ bill stuck in the sidewalk on our way here."

One of Saber's passive skills was "Rightful Inheritance". This skill brought him luxury, such as money and any item he would find interest in. This skill was almost useless for a warrior such as himself, but it would keep his morale up throughout the day and let him enjoy himself as he did in his previous life. The skill wouldn't bring him anything supernatural.

"Let's go then~"

Ayaka and Saber walked down the street. They both had excitement in their eyes as they headed towards the arcade.

* * *

-Police Station-

In the local police station; an officer and his daughter interrogate an oddly dressed man.

"Name...?"

"Napoleon B-"

The oddly dressed man was interrupted by the girl.

"H-his name is Napoleon B"

"OK, but Cosette...please remove your hand from this man's face..."

The officer had showed slight embarrassment. He had transferred to Japan with his daughter and hadn't registered her into school yet; the last thing he'd want is to be embarrassed in front of his coworkers on his first day of work.

"Right!"

She quickly removed her hand from Napoleon's mouth.

The reason for Cosette being so jumpy was that she was actually a master and Napoleon was her servant of the archer class. He was none other than the infamous Napoleon Bonaparte. She wanted him to get to know her father just in case they would if at night they would accidentally run into him.

-Outside the police station-

"I think that went well~"

Cosette walked out while talking to Archer while he stayed in his spirit form.

"I got a cell phone. So far, I am liking the generosity of the police of this era."

"Mhm, my dad's pretty cool huh. I'll call your phone whenever I'm in trouble ok."

It was irregular for a master and servant to stay apart. They planned on having Archer stay near her at all times while he stayed in spirit form. Introducing him to her father was just an act to avoid trouble later on.

"Tonight, I'm gonna cook you your victory dish~"

"I don't eat that unless I truly win a battle, besides it isn't like I would die from hunger."

Archer suddenly came out of spirit form.

"Cosette, Don't go near that man!"

Archer pulled her back as they both looked at a tall man admiring the local sights.

"What the hell."

Cosette broke away from archer's grip.

"That man is a servant."

"Really? Is he a Berserker?"

"It's tough to tell, he's tall and looks strong, but I don't see a weapon and he seems too normal to be a Berserker."

As the two consult about whether to attack or to keep watching the servant, the tall man looked at them and his face turned serious. They both sensed each other, but didn't know what to do.

"Enemies...they are my enemy, but the people in this town could all be in danger if I anger Lucian..."

"Just stay behind me and run away, Cosette."

She ran to the police station for safety.

"That's a smart move you made there. Unfortunately, I wish to keep as many people alive as I can during this war. At night, I'll be the Berserker you'll desire."

"So, he's a berserker after all. How don't I realize it sooner looking at this brute?"

The two then stood calmly while looking at each other's faces before Archer went into spirit form and returned to Cosette.

* * *

-Back at the station-

"Did you fight? Was he strong? Are you hurt? Where did he hurt you? Did you win?"

Cosette asked rapidly.

"Quiet! You are giving me a headache!"

"Then tell me what happened..."

She looked down in disappointment.

Those in the station turned;staring at the young girl who seemed to be asking questions to herself. Her father went to her rapidly and promptly told her to go home and get some rest. Once Cosette went out the door, in relief he let out a sigh.

"I hope she gets some needed rest."

Archer would later come out of spirit form and walk with Cosette while explaining the situation.

"There was no fight. The fool spewed out nonsense about avoiding civilian casualties. I guess he'd rather fight in a secluded place at night; at least I'll have the advantage."

He then again went into spirit form and accompanied her on her way home.


	5. Convergent Boundary

-Saya's House 8:00p.m-

"What are you doing?"

Saya was lying on her bed as she watched Crusader putting on a white cloak with a red outline over his usual dark and crude gear.

"I'm going to go out alone tonight. I'd rather not have a repeat of yesterday."

"You can't do that, I can help you fight!"

"No offense, but you just have a scythe and two daggers I lent you. Even with those, you don't have the skills to even support me in a battle."

Crusader stood towards her.

"This scythe is all I need...what if I helped by looking for the enemy masters instead?"

"You can do that, as long as you do it from the safety of your home. Don't worry, I don't plan on fighting tonight anyways. I was an assassin after the first crusade; this cloak will give me presence concealment so that I can just pass by and look around for awhile."

After the First Crusade, Sykaro went into depression and became an assassin before the next crusade. He'd wear a cloak he took from one of his dead allies and used the same three daggers every time. He qualifies for the saber and assassin class.

Saya stood up opposed to her servant.

"Then we'll make a bet then. If I manage to find some info on one of the masters before you get back, I get to accompany you every night until the war ends. If I fail, then I'll stay here every night until the war ends. Do you agree on my terms?"

"Alright, I'll be going now then."

Crusader leaped out the window and scouted the second night.

* * *

-Hidden Warehouse-

"So you made plans with an enemy servant you say?"

Lucian leaned back on his chair in the dark warehouse.

"Yes, I believe the enemy is waiting for a signal from me on where the battle shall take place."

"Go to the lake in the forest. You were very resourceful in your time, I suggest you take advantage of everything you find there."

"Thank you master..."

Lucian walked to the exit of the warehouse.

"If you do anything to anger me, I'll use a command seal to order you to massacre everyone in the southern region of Fujiyoshida."

Berserker left the warehouse without a single word in response to that threat. Surely, he doesn't wish to fail now.

* * *

-Atop a 4-star hotel building-

Archer stood alone in his military uniform. He had been waiting for about two hours now.

"Any minute now..."

He waited and waited for a signal from Berserker. He then felt the presence of a few more servants around him.

"It seems that most of us are out tonight. Nonetheless I'm supposed to battle Berserker. Let's see...There's a strange guy running around in a cloak here, doesn't look like he knows where he's going at all. Then there's Rider with his master on a horse...They seem to be in a hurry. And then there's assassin. I'm not sure where he is, but he is surely around...In the end it doesn't matter, these ants will fall to my gloriousness in due time."

"Ah, that must be the signal."

Archer watched a tree going high up into the air and then come crashing back down. He jumped off the building and approached the forest.

* * *

-At a house on a hill-

An Englishman named Cedric Daily-Moore quietly gazes at the city of Fujiyoshida while holding a glass of red wine. His servant Lancer; stands beside him waiting for an immediate order.

"Lancer, stay there until Rider and his master arrive. Afterwards, I'll attempt to separate the two and defeat the master."

Cedric walked to the left corner of the room.

"Yes, I'll try not to break too much stuff."

Lancer said with an awkward smile.

"Just fight as you did when you were part of the Round Table."

Lancer's identity is actually of Percival of Galles , one of the members of the renowned Round Table in Arthurian Legend. He was awfully clumsy and was quite lucky in his lifetime as he outlived all the members of the Round Table and had a happy life after the tragedy. He wasn't a true knight as he was originally a hunter with no noble blood, but was later knighted by King Arturia herself.

"Ehh...That's not gonna help much..."

"I can't believe a whelp like you was a member of the Round. You don't even wear knight armor. Just a leather plated tunic, what a disappointment...You're Noble Phantasm better be worth it."

"Don't count me out just yet, master."

The both of them waited as Rider and his master came closer to the house. Lancer waited in clear sight of the enemies ready to intercept them. He took stance with his spear which was wrapped in a tattered dust covered cloth.

"Arturia...I'll make things right for you, and all of Britain."

The knight was now ready for battle.

* * *

-Shade's Apartment-

Shade was sitting on his bed while using his laptop with his right hand. Emperor lazed about at the other side of the room watching carmelldansen on T.V.

"So, how's the hand healing up?"

"I should be able to use it by tomorrow, but I'll keep the bandages on to cover my command seals while I attend school tomorrow."

"Ah, school..."

"I'd rather not talk about school. So about yesterday...Not that I really want to know or care for that matter, but i believe it would help to tell me about yourself, like abilities and such."

"Very well, I was emperor of the world in my time; I unified all people under one banner and religion. My long sword can shoot beams, I can fly, And I use a shield."

"About that...No one has conquered the world yet...And your name doesn't show up in any searches. Who are you really?"

"As I told you, I conquered the world, It is no lie. I was wondering why this world has no evidence of my reign and I fear I know what may be the reason for this, but that is story for another day."

Emperor tried keeping it as vague as possible.

"...Anyways, about the servant you fought last night."

Shade pointed at the screen.

"What is it?"

Emperor stood up and walked towards Shade and looked at the screen.

"Well I think I've discovered the identity of the enemy. He's a samurai, so he's Japanese. Plus, he was a dual wielder who seemed to be immensely strong.

"No really? Like I didn't notice that from fighting him. If he didn't have an area bonus, you know he wouldn't be a match for me.

Emperor laughed as he criticized Shade.

From what I can tell, our best bet would be that his identity is that of Musashi Miyamoto. He's an undefeated samurai who died at the age of sixty-two from natural causes. He even killed Sasaki Koujirō in a duel."

"And so, we have finally come across some useful information, but even from what we now know, we still don't know what his Noble Phantasm could be. It will surely involve both his swords though...Got it, I just have to get rid of one of them then unleash my Noble Phantasm to defeat him. After all, dual-wielding isn't exactly the most practical technique."

Emperor walked and sat back in front of the T.V.

"And with that out of the way, I'm gonna go to sleep...Turn the T.V off already! If only you never found out about anime!"

"Never! Who are you to order me!?"

Shade shut down his laptop and covered himself with his blanket.

"School...I should go along with him just in case."

Throughout that night, Emperor watched T.V with the volume as high as it could go.


End file.
